multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Xenonycus
Xenonycus are sapient reptilian predators native to Vibhajana. History For many generations, the Xenonycus battled their distant cousins, the Zaphora, for control of Vibhajana. The reasons for this war were many; primarily fueled by the need for resources to aid growing populations on both sides, their were also religious beliefs involved. Each side believed they had a right to Vibhajana, granted to them by their deity. Mutual resentment within their growing populations soon evolved into open warfare. Approximately 1,000 years ago, however, a Xenocycus by the name of Ibliss claimed to have a vision of their deity. Supposedly, this deity told Ibliss that each species had an equal right to Vibhajana, and that it was its' will that the species put aside their differences and form an alliance. As time passed, Ibliss' teachings spread, and today the Xenonycus and Zaphora work together to explore and map their planet. Physiology Xenonycus are tall, reptilian bipeds with a decidely saurian posture. They are red with white underbellies and black markings along their sides and back. Their toothy maws are oriented vertically to the rest of the body, and can deliver a painful, if not lethal, bite. They have four dark eyes and fin-like ears (a trait they share with the Zaphora, along with their general form), which conduct sound to the base of the skull where it is interpreted by auditory cells and the brain. Xenonycus have a keen sense of smell as well. Each hand is equipped with three versatile digits; two clawed fingers and one horn-like thumb, similar to the Iguanodon of Dinoterra's past. They also have two large toes, each tipped with viscious claws. Sharp, blade-like protrusions grow along the limbs, tail, and back. They serve as weapons in combat, and also have a purpose in mating, as females are attracted to males with larger blades. Society and Culture Xenonycus society revolves around art. Since they no longer have to devote themselves to war, many Xenonycus have taken up more creative activities; musicians are common, as are sculptors. Due to their aggressive past, Xenonycus also practice forms of ritualized combat, which are also viewed as a form of art. These duels, often held in public, are non-lethal and are only to display the grace, strength, and ferocity of their bodies. The Xenonycus are goverened by the Shining Ones, nine leaders of both races that are descended from saints and prophets, notably (for their race) the Xenonycus prophet Ibliss. The Shining Ones make descisions for both the Zaphora and the Xenonycus. Every year, one member is selected by the Shining ones to act as Arbiter, the one with the final say in any matter. The Arbiter also acts as war leader for the entire planet, although there has been little conflict in the last 1,000 years. Religion Modern Xenonycus religion is identical to that of the Zaphora. Both races believe that a creator deity, Azhnari, created Vibhajana and the known universe, When he was done, he removed his heart and split it in two; one half became Twi, the red sun of their planet, and the other half became La, the blue sun. From Twi emerged the Xenonycus race, and from La emerged the Zaphora. In ancient times, the Xenonycus believed that Vibhajana was rightfully theirs, and attempted to exterminate the Zaphora, although the teachings of Ibliss and the Zaphora prophet Marduk have changed this. Ibliss and Marduk lived approximately 1,000 years ago. Both were warriors for their respective races, and were heroes in many battles. One day, Ibliss and Marduk met on the battlefield. As one would expect, they attempted to kill each other, but instead managed to grievously wound the other. As they lay dying, side by side, Azhnari appeared to them. He healed their wounds, and told them to rise. "Unite my people", he told them; "Cease this war. Vibhajana belongs to all." He then proceeded to dictate to Ibliss and Marduk the Covenent, a set of moral laws meant to guide the inhabitants of Vibhajana. The Covenent Approximately 1,000 years ago, the prophets Marduk and Ibliss began preaching a new set of laws and teachings. These laws and teachings have been generalized into several guidelines over the years, and now survives as the Covenent, the unifying beliefs that united both the Xenonycus and Zaphora. *Do not kill another sapient being, except in self-defense. *Do not take what does not belong to you. Accept only what is given. *Do not mock another. All have value. *Treat others as you would treat yourself. Be honest in all things. *As the seed is planted, so too does the fruit grow. All actions have consequences. *Above all, treat all life as part of your clan. Be merciful to your brothers. Xi The ability to wield xi is uncommon in Xenonycus. Those that can generally favor the Pyros and Natra spectrums, with some able to use the Theos spectrum to channel and shape aether. Common abilities include pyrokinesis, command of plants and animals, and healing. Most with this ability are pressed into the service of the Shining Ones, and serve as Knights. Category:Animals Category:Sapient Beings Category:Carnivores Category:Vibhajana Category:Xion Category:Dyga19